Por que yo
by L.I.T
Summary: Cuando las palabras no son lo que más duele sino la persona que te las dice.Mi primer fic!


Por qué yo?

By ilovekurama218

Un nuevo día de escuela había empezado ya había pasado tres años desde que los niños elegidos fueron al digimundo; cada quien ya tenía su vida organizada en Odaiba.

Antes de salir hacia la escuela en la casa de la familia Takenouchi sonó el teléfono:

-Sra. Takenouchi: "Si buenas con quien desea hablar".

-¿¿: "Hola Sra. Soy yo Mimi como está?"

-Sra. Takenochi: "Hola Mimi, muy bien y tu y para que has llamado?

-Mimi: Muy bien señora yo llamaba para saber si Sora aún se encontraba en la casa?

-Sra. Takenouchi: Si Mimi aún está aquí ya te la paso…

("Sora" llama la madre a su la cual ya iba saliendo)

-Sora: "Si mamá"

-Sra. Takenouchi: "Hija Mimi te llama en el teléfono"

-Sora: "Mamá dile que nos vemos en la escuela que ya voy tarde"

-Sra. Takenouchi (al teléfono): "Mimi dice Sora que si pueden hablar en la escuela"

-Mimi: "Si, dígale que está bien que ahora que la veo hablo con ella" –Mimi dijo esto algo aburrida.

Así Sora salió en camino hacia la escuela; durante el camino se topo aún niño con el pelo rubio que desde ya hacía mucho tiempo lo conocía pero ya casi nunca lo veía llorar como antes.

-Sora: "Takeru, tanto tiempo sin verte como has estado?"

-TK: "Sora, igual digo tenía tiempo sin verte, yo he estado muy bien y como has estado tu?"

-Sora: "He estado muy bien TK"

Ambos se van juntos hacia la escuela ya que recordemos Taichi-Yamato-Sora ya estaban en el penúltimo año de escuela, Joe está en el último, Mimi-Izzy en el antepenúltimo y los demás chicos estaban en segundo año de escuela preparatoria.

Cuando Sora llegó con TK todos los que estaban afuera quedaron asombrados de lo bien que se llevan aquellos dos chicos por que muy bien sabían que los alumnos mayores era muy poco común que se juntaran con los alumnos mas jóvenes además aquel chico era él hermano de Yamato Ishida él que había sido uno de los mejores amigos de aquella chica y que de un día para otro habían terminado su amistad nadie se entendía el porque de esa situación.

Al entrar a la escuela a la primera persona que se topan era a aquel otro chico rubio cuyos ojos se podían confundir con un cielo totalmente despejado en el día; Sora al verlo se despidió de su joven amigo.

-Sora: Bueno Takeru ya me voy.

-TK: Pero Sora por que te vas? (vuelve a ver hacia el frente y ve a su hermano)

Aunque por más amigos que fueran todos ninguno sabía la razón del porque Yamato y Sora no se seguían hablando, pero sabían que por algo había sido.

Yamato se acerco a donde estaba su hermano viendo como Sora se alejaba de aquel lugar.

-Yamato: TK por que llegaste junto a esa? Tu deberías de estar conmigo, así que no deberías de hablarle.

-Takeru: Matt, esa tiene nombre y te acuerdo que se llama Sora y de una vez te digo que si entre ella y tu pasa algo es problema de ustedes y yo no me voy a meter en eso.

(Takeru se va)

En otro lado de la escuela:

-Mimi: Sora amiga.

-Sora: Mimi, que dicha que te encuentro oye que querías en la mañana por teléfono…

-Mimi: Sora tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo (pero la vuelve a ver y nota en la cara de la chica de cabello rojizo una expresión de tristeza y dolor), amiga que te paso por que vienes así.

-Sora: Oh! Mimi, ojala pudiera decirte realmente lo que me pasa pero mejor dejemos las cosas así.

-Mimi: Ya se por que vienes así es por culpa de Yamato verdad?

Sora no responde la pregunta de su amiga y se va

-Mimi: Oh! Sora que fue lo que realmente paso entre ustedes ese día y por que aún no me lo quieres contar!

Lo más difícil para Matt y para Sora era compartir los mismos amigos así que se fueron separando lentamente de ellos, pero cuando por alguna razón alguno se encontraba hablando con el grupo de amigos y el otro o otra se acercaba se iba de aquel lugar.

Hasta que todo el grupo de amigos se hartaron de esta situación y decidieron ver la forma en que aquellas dos personas se volvieran a hablar.

-Takeru: "Muchachos a ustedes no les incomoda la situación de mi hermano y la de Sora"

-Hikary: "Takeru a mi realmente ahora si me está preocupando por que ya casi llevan tres meses de no dirigirsen ni siquiera un buenos días y eso es muy extraño en ellos dos".

-Mimi: "TK, Kary yo ya he intentado hablar con Sora para que me diga que fue lo que sucedió entre ella y Yamato pero siempre es la misma respuesta "Oh! Mimi ojala pudiera decirte" y crean lo me cuesta ver así a mi mejor amiga".

-Taichi: "Eso es cierto la misma pregunta se la he hecho yo a Yamato y nunca me ha dicho el por que de la situación y para mí eso es trágico por que en los trabajos del grupo ya ni se con cual de los dos ponerme y eso me está matando porque si me pongo con Matt, Sora diría que lo prefiero a él pero si hago lo contrario es lo mismo".

-Issy: "Muchachos hablando de trabajos y si le decimos a la profesora de Química que nos ayude no se que asigne un trabajo en parejas pero que ella asigne a las parejas pero eso sí le decimos que ellos deben estar juntos"

-Taichi: "Issy esa es una muy buena idea pero el problema es que voy a ser yo el que no tenga pareja"

-Issy: "Que te importa más vos o la relación que han tenido Yamato y Sora por años"

-Taichi: "Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista creo que la relación de ellos"

Entonces todos quedaron con ir a hablar con la profesora Nisumi luego de clases.

Así terminaron las lecciones por ese día así los chicos se fueron a hablar con la profesora de química. Al llegar a la sala de profesores la vieron dentro así que la llamaron.

-Prof. Nisumi: "Si chicos que desean"

-Mimi: "Profesora es que queremos ver si usted nos puede hacer un favor"

-Prof. Nisumi: "Chicos yo no les puedo dar permiso para faltar a clases entiéndanlo muy bien"

-Issy: "No profesora es que queremos saber si usted…"

-Prof. Nisumi: "Si yo que Issy"

-Takeru: "Profesora usted se acuerda de mi hermano Yamato Ishida?"

-Prof. Nisumi: "Claro Takeru él es uno de los mejores estudiantes de mi clase"

-Takeru: "Y sabe quien es Sora Takenouchi?"

-Prof. Nisumi: "Claro ellos son excelentes amigos aunque últimamente no los he visto muy juntos bueno realmente ya no están juntos como antes lo estaban antes lo cual me parece muy extraño"

-Taichi: "De ellos es que queríamos hablarle"

-Prof. Nisumi: "Bueno, chicos difamen que quieren de mí y si puedo ayudarles con mucho gusto les ayudaré"

-Hikary: "Es que queríamos ver si usted no puede dejara algún trabajo en parejas en el grupo de ellos y hacerlos que trabajen juntos"

-Prof. Nisumi: "Bueno (piensa por unos minutos) realmente desde hace días estoy por dejarles un trabajo en dúos y no les había dicho entonces creo que lo puedo usar como pretexto para que ellos trabajen juntos pero dígamen una cosa y Taichi con quien lo haría? "

-Taichi: "No se profesora póngame con Misuke".

-Prof. Nisumi: "No estaría mala esa idea igual, últimamente te he visto trabajar solo con él".

-Taichi: "Si porque la repentina enemistad de Sora y Yamato me tiene contra la espada y la pared por que los dos son mis mejores amigos".

-Prof. Nisumi: "Chicos cuenten con mi apoyo bueno por lo menos para hacerlos trabajar juntos"

Al día siguiente:

-Prof. Nisumi: "Bueno jóvenes hoy les voy a asignar un trabajo en dúos"

-Keiko: "Yamato lo hacemos juntos"

-Yamato: "Bu…"

-Prof. Nisumi: "Keiko, Yamato yo ya seleccione a las parejas"

-Keiko: "Si señorita como usted diga"

-Prof. Nisumi: "Estás son las parejas: "Yagami y Misuke"; "Ishida y Takenouchi"…etc"

Después de terminar la clase

-Sora: "Profesora yo no estoy de acuerdo con mi pareja"

-Yamato: "Yo tampoco"

Prof. Nisumi: "Y que quieren que haga acaso ustedes son los profesores y yo debo acatar lo que ustedes me digan"

-Ambos: "No"

Prof. Nisumi: "Claro eso pensé por ende tienen que acatar mis órdenes me entendieron jóvenes?"

Sora (pensando): "Yo no voy a trabajar con Ya… ese. Mejor lo hago sola y lo presento por los dos "

Yamato (pensando): "Yo lo hago solo y lo presento por ambos"

Los días pasaron y llego el día en que se debía entregar el trabajo

-Mimi: "Taichi no sabes si Sora y Yamato hicieron el trabajo"

-Taichi: "No Mimi cada uno lo hizo por aparte y ahora los dos lo van a entregar"

-Mimi: "Debemos decirle a la profesora Nisumi"

-Taichi: "Tranquila yo ya le dije"

-Mimi: "Oh! Taichi y que te dijo?"

-Taichi: "Que los iba a dejar después de clases haciéndolo y que ella los iba a vigilar para que ambos ayudaran"

-Issy: "Hola muchachos"

-Taichi y Mimi: "Hola Issy"

-Issy: "Como nos fue con la reconciliación?"

-Mimi: "Mal, muy mal ambos hicieron el trabajo por aparte y ahora la señorita Nisumi los va a hacer quedarse después de clases"

-Issy: "Ojala sirva"

-Taichi: "Bueno chicos ya me voy ya empieza Química"

-Mimi, Issy: "Adiós"

En clases

Prof. Nisumi: "Los trabajos por favor jóvenes"

Así la profesora recoge los trabajos de todos los alumnos de su clase pero mientras los inspecciona se da cuenta que tiene dos trabajos con los mismos autores.

Antes de que sonara el timbre de salida de clases la profesora dice:

-Prof. Nisumi: "Ishida, Takenouchi necesito hablar con ustedes después de que suene el timbre"

Suena el timbre de salida de esa clase

- Prof. Nisumi: "¿Jóvenes que es esto una broma?" (Señalando el trabajo que tenia en sus manos) "Como me van a traer dos trabajos con el mismo tema y con los mismos nombres?"

- Sora: "Yo"

Yamato: "Yo"

-Prof. Nisumi: "Pues, bueno creo que no me queda de otra, tendré que impedirles que se vayan a sus hogares sin haberme entregado este trabajo así que lo van a tener que hacer ahora mismo y yo los voy a vigilar para que lo hagan los dos quedo CLARO"

-Yamato: "Profesora yo el día de hoy tengo ensayo con la banda"

-Sora: "Yo tengo clases de tennis"

-Prof. Nisumi: "No me importa que tengan que hacer lo único que se es que si no me lo entregan el día de hoy voy a tener que dejarlos en mi materia y no creo que quieran verdad?"

-Sora y Yamato: "Claro que no"

-Prof. Nisumi: "Bueno debido a que está era su última clase manos a la obra"

Así Yamato y Sora empezaron a hacer aquel trabajo el cual era un experimento lo cual era algo típico en las clases de química, pocas palabras se dirigían solo hablaban lo necesario acerca de aquel trabajo.

Sora mientras realizaba una de las partes estaba consumida en sus pensamientos básicamente en aquellas palabras que Yamato le había dicho meses atrás por lo cual no estaba poniendo atención a lo que estaba haciendo y sin darse cuenta se corta la mano.

-Sora: "Auuch"

-Yamato (mirando la mano de Sora): Estás bien

-Sora: "Si" (esconde la mano)

-Yamato (toma la mano de Sora): oye tenemos que curarte antes de seguir

Yamato toma la mano de Sora (la cual se pone roja como un tomate) y se la desinfecta y luego la cubre con mucho cuidado.

-Sora: "Yamato gracias…. Por curarme la mano"

-Yamato (rojo y mirando hacia abajo): "De nada para eso estamos los ami…(en ese momento se queda callado)"

La señorita Nisumi desde lejos vio aquella imagen y quedo conmovida porque ella sabía que aquellos dos jóvenes estaban enamorados el uno del otro y eran tan buenos amigos que al verlos enojados hasta ella misma se sentía mal.

Pronto terminaron el trabajo y cada uno se fue para su casa.

Ese día en la noche Yamato soñó con un acontecimiento llevado a cabo hace ya como tres o dos años atrás 

FlashBack

-Taichi: "Oye Sora quien es ese chico que está junto a ti?"

-Hikary: "Si Sora dinos quien es…"

-Sora: "Se los presento cuando estén todos y por lo que veo falta Takeru y Yama…"

-Takeru: "Hola ya llegamos"

-Mimi: "Si que dicha que llegaron ahora si nos puedes decir quien es?"

-Yamato: "Quien es ese que esta junto a Sora?"

-Sora: "Bueno chicos él es Michael mi primo y está de viaje porque vive en Moscú, Rusia"

-Todos: "Hola Michael!"

-Michael: "Hola muchachos y muchachos"

-Issy: "Sora pero tu y él no se parecen en nada"

-Mimi: "Si eso es cierto, viéndolos abrazados se podría decir que son pareja"

-Sora: "Mimi no digas eso Michael y yo somos PRIMOS"

---------End FlashBack-----------------

El reloj despertador empezó a sonar así que Yamato tuvo que abrir sus bellos ojos celestes para empezar un nuevo día aunque luego de aquel sueño habían dos palabras que le inquietaban su cabeza…..

-Yamato (pensando): "Porque soñé con Sora y su primo será que me he equivocado totalmente con ella" "Ese joven de aquella noche habrá sido Michael su primo de Rusia, pero si hubiera sido él, ella me lo habría dicho estoy seguro!"

----Durante el tiempo que duro alistándose solo aquellos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza. Pero aún así se dispuso a ir a la reunión en el parque de Odaiba con sus amigos y tal vez tratar de hablar con Sora de aquella situación-----

En otro lado de la ciudad una joven de cabellos rojizos estaba siendo convencida por dos jóvenes más para que fueran al parque a una reunión o más bien una salida entre amigos…

-Mimi: "Sora porfa vamos?"

-Sora: "Mimi mejor me quedo aquí si quieres ve con Michael"

-Mimi: "Michael ayúdame a que tu terca prima vaya?"

-Michael: "Oye Sora prima por favor vamos, si es por lo de…"

-Sora (gritándole a Michael): "Cállate Michael no digas más, bueno si tanto me insisten iré pero si no me siento a gusto me VENGO entendieron" (Así Sora toma su mano vendada y la mira con cierta nostalgia)

-Mimi y Michael: "Si esta bien YUPI!"

Así aquellos tres jóvenes salen rumbo al parque de Odaiba, al llegar Mimi lo primero que hace es presentar a aquel chico rubio de ojos celestes que iba con ella ya que Sora les había dicho que ahorita llegaba que necesitaba unos minutos a sola

-Mimi: "Hola chicos él es el primo de Sora Michael se acuerdan de él?"

-Hikary: "Tu eras el que vive en Rusia verdad?"

-Issy: "Si estuviste aquí hace como tres o dos años?"

-Takeru: "Pero dinos desde hace cuanto estás aquí?"

-Michael: "Hola chicos y chicas si soy el primo de Sora de Rusia, estuve aquí hace como tres años y nuevamente vine ayer pero hace como TRES meses estuve aquí acompañando a Sora ya que la mamá andaba de viaje en mi país"

-Yamato (pensando): "Entonces sí era él eso quiere decir que me equivoque demasiado con Sora"

-Takeru: "Hermano que te pasa?"

-Yamato: "Nada tranquilo" –Llama a Mimi aparte

-Mimi: "Yamato para que me llamas?"

-Yamato: "Sabes donde está Sora?"

-Mimi: "Y eso que quieras saber de ella…"

-Yamato: "Mimi si sabes dime donde está; por favor dime y no me cuestiones?"

-Mimi: "Según me dijo iba a estar en la banca frente al lago"

-Yamato: "Ok! Gracias" -Sale corriendo en dirección al lago

Al llegar ve a aquella joven que estaba buscando pero ella estaba llorando en ese lugar.

Mientras tanto Sora estaba consumida en sus recuerdos, los recuerdos que generaba esa banca desde tres meses atrás

Flash Back 

Ese día Yamato le había dicho a Sora que quería hablar con ella y que fuera al parque de Odaiba a las 19:00 horas

Pero al llegar la ve abrazada de un joven rubio

-Yamato (gritando): "Sora como me pudiste hacer esto yo"

Así le dice un montón de cosas y lo único que le hace falta es decirle de que iba a morir…

-Sora: "Pero Yamato él es…"

-Yamato: "Oye no te excuses por que ya me doy cuenta que eres una cualquiera"

Al oír esto aquel joven que acompañaba a la joven de cabellos rojizos se encolerizó y le dio un puñetazo a Yamato por haber tratado así a aquella joven; luego la tomo del brazo y se la llevo

Desde aquel día Sora se prometió así misma que nunca más le iba a hablar a Yamato Ishida ya que este iba a hacer su mejor ex amigo

Fin del Flash Back 

En un momento Sora siente que alguien la abraza pero ella lo único que alcanza a mirarle es el pelo así que lo abraza también pero al estar cerca de su cuello se da cuenta que ese chico no es Michael a quien ella creía estar abrazando por lo contrario era su amado ex amigo y escucha.

-Yamato: "Sora por favor perdóname yo realmente ese día no supe lo que hacía y creí que me estabas engañando además no tenía derecho a tratarte así yo solo…." (le toma el mentón y la besa).

-Sora: "Yamato por favor ya no hables vos sabes que lo que mas me dolió no fueron aquellas palabras o sino el hecho de que creíste que te estaba engañando y eso" (Yamato la detiene y la besa nuevamente).

-Yamato: "Me perdonas?"

-Sora: "Obvio como no te voy a perdonar"

-Yamato (rojo): "Sora quieres formar parte de mi vida"

-Sora: "Pero porque yo?"

-Yamato: "Por que al verme sin ti me di cuenta que mi vida no vale nada y además yo te amo"

-Sora: "Oh! Yamato yo también te amo"

(Ambos se besan)

FIN

Yo se que el final no es el mejor de todos pero preferí ese a uno muy meloso!

WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Mi primer FIC

Viva el SORATO!


End file.
